mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Lil' Freddy Fazbear/Mixels 2.0 Ep 9: Breaking Newz
Mixels tune their TV sets to MixTV, because today was said to be eventful. Screeno: This is Screeno, your trusted AnchorMixel. Today, the Pyrratz are trying to steal gold from the MCPD. appears to show this event. Camsta: Ok, so the Pyrratz have successfully stole the gold... looks like Kuffs is chasing them. Kuffs: Hey, that's my gold! Camsta: Now it looks like the whole MCPD is chasing the poor Pyrratz... the MCPD has got their gold back. Screeno: You saw it here first on MixTV, folks. is revealed to have been watching. Kraw: I love it when he says that! Screeno: Now let's switch over to Myke, to interview the Pyrratz and the MCPD. gets switched over to. Myke: So, Kuffs, how did it feel to retrieve your gold back? Kuffs: It felt very satisfying. It's always good to know that a criminal has been dealt with. Myke: Do you plan on arresting them? Kuffs: No. They probably have their own side of the story, so I'm gonna wait to hear theirs- BUSTO WAS RUBBING OFF ON ME! OF COURSE! Myke: Sharx, why did you steal the MCPD's gold? Sharx: I thought that was our gold. I just wanted to get it back. I wish no harm to any other Mixel. Screeno: Um... OK. breaking news jingle plays. Screeno: A Nixel tower has been spotted in Mixopolis, on Gobba Avenue. Camsta will report. Camsta: As we can see here, the Mixels are worried sick. A few courageous Mixels are protesting... gets a brave look on his face. Camsta: You know what? This can't stand. I will risk my life to save the Mixels. Screeno: Wait, WHAT? Camsta: I'm gonna damage that building. Screeno: But the chances of you surviving are very low! Do you remember what happened to the Infernites in the last fanfic? Camsta: Not all of it will be risky. First, I crash into the building, and then I will chop it apart. Screeno: Myke, can you do something about this? Myke: You might want to do this with a friend. mixes with Camsta, creating the News Mix. News Mix: I'm ready. 3... 2... 1... WHEEEE! News Mix crashes into the Nixel HQ. bunch of Nixels land on The News Mix and then punch it. News Mix: You have no power here! News Mix blows them away using its blades. Nixel 1: Nix nix nix? will we fall? Nixel 2: *sigh* Nix nix nix. our doom. Nixels fall into the ocean, and return to Nixel Land. News Mix safely lands, and then unmixes. Camsta: I didn't have to chop the building. Screeno: That was the best thing you've ever done. Now, let's go over to Myke, who is interviewing Compax. Myke: Compax, you were watching this in person with your own... one eye. There is so much debris and smoke right now. How will you clean this up? Compax: We will have to Max to clean. After all, cubits can help solve every problem. Screeno: Look forward to the debris being cleaned up at 4:00 pm, but for now, we will sign off. See ya! see a white flash and the screen turns to black, hearing a *pew!* Category:Blog posts